ehwa_unnt_kabahlfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Vorgeordneter Baum
| Hauptentwickler = Mark Harmstone… kurz ‚maharmstone‘ … Jean-Loup Gailly''bisher unter ''Wikipedia:Jean-loup Gailly, und Mark Adler | Hersteller = Facebook, Oracle, Suse, Synology,DSM 6.1: Synology bringt Btrfs auf mehr alte NAS-Systeme – Golem, am 22.2.2017SRM 1.1: Erstes großes Update für Synologys Routerbetriebssytem – Golem, am 19.7.2016 Tizen-Entwicklerdie Tizen-Entwickler (also Intel, die Linux Foundation und Samsung) als (verbleibende) Erben des übernommenen MeeGo-Linux; siehe auch MeeGo-Projekt wählt Btrfs zum Standard-Dateisystem – Heise, am 12.5.2010 und Anderemit Andere sind hier hauptsächlich erstmal die Gemeinschaft (oder auch die sogenannte Community) gemeint | Erscheinungsjahr = 2009… als Btrfs (im ''Linux''kern) und 2016 als WinBtrfs (einem Treiber für Windows und Verwandte wie ReactOS) … | Letzte Ausgabe = 1.6Freigaben – Entwicklerseite bei GitHub, zuletzt geändert am 4.2.2020 | Veröffentlicht am = 4.2.2020 | Betriebsgefüge = Linux, ReactOS und Windows | Beschreibungssprache = hauptsächlich C++ wenigstens was wohl den Windows-Teil (also WinBtrfs) angeht | Zuordnung = Schriftengefüge, Treiber, Verwaltung… für Massen- oder auch Festspeicher … | Bedingungen = Anmerkung: also (allein) für reine Anwender gibt es wohl keine wirklich nennenswerten Bedingungen; ist sogenannte (bedingt) „[[Wikipedia:de:freie Software|freie Software]]“, (eben) unter den Bedingungen der sogenannten LGPL | übertragbar = | Deutsch = es sind noch deutschsprachigen Befehle oder Hilfsanwendungen bekannt | Anschrift = github.com/maharmstone/btrfs }} Der (vor)geordnete Baum – auch Ordnerbaum (kurz O-Baum), Verzeichnisbaum (kurz V-Baum; lautschriftlich Feazaichnißßbaum, kurz F-Baum) und ursprünglich (englisch) B-Tree FS (kurz BTrFS) genannt – ist ein freies Schriftengefüge (englisch ‚file system‘), welches auf einem vorgeordneten oder auch ausgeglichenen (denglisch aus' alancierten'') Baum (englisch '' ''')siehe auch ''Wikipedia:de:B-Baum und …:balancierter Baum aufbaut. Weitere Einzelheiten Das Gefüge beherrscht unter anderem das ''Neu''schreiben erst nach Änderung, die sogenannte Deduplikation… wenigstens auf Linux (genauer ab dessen Ausgabe 3.12, }}) … und kann ohne zusätzlichen VerwaltungsaufwandVerwaltungsaufwand wie mit zusätzlich fremdsprachigen Volume-Management oder auch Software-RAID über mehrere Datenträger hinweg genutzt werden. Zudem werden damit sogenannte virtuelle Festplatten (oder im Besonderen das VHD-Format) unterstützt. Es kann in Linux (ab Ausgabe 2.6.29) eingebaut sein,… ist wohl beispielsweise in OpenSUSE (ab Ausgabe 11.3) und in Oracle Linux enthalten OpenSUSE&oldid 178074903#openSUSE_(bis_Version_13.2) und Heise-Meldung, am 14.3.2012, mit „Oracle Linux mit Btrfs“)}} … ist zudem bereits in ReactOS (ab A0.4.1, als WinBtrfs-Treiber) enthalten und kann wohl in ähnlicher Weise auch in Windows (ab XP) eingebunden werden. Entwicklungsgeschichte nach BTrFS (ursprünglich allein für Linux) und ab WinBTrFS (ab der ersten Prüf- und Vorschauausgabe 0.1, für Windows und dessen Verwandte wie ReactOS). Siehe auch * [//wiki.ubuntuusers.de/Befehle_Btrfs-Dateisystem/ Befehle Btrfs-Dateisystem] – Ubuntuusers-Wiki * Wikipedia:de:Verzeichnisbaum * WinBtrfs 1.0 erschienen: Dateisystem Btrfs nativ unter Windows einsetzen – Heise/iX, am 5.9.2017 * btrfs - Linux-Dateisystem der Zukunft – Pro-Linux, am 26.8.2010 ** Seite 2: root-Installation und Administration ** Seite 3: Arbeiten mit btrfs ** Seite 4: Subvolumes und Snapshots ** Seite 5: RAID ** Seite 6: Speicherplatz * Das Dateisystem Btrfs – C’T-Magazin, am 7.7.2009; u.a. auch mit Leistungs- oder sogenanntem Performance-Vergleich zwischen Ext3, Ext4 und eben Btrfs * (Media)Wiki (englisch) – bei Kernel.org * github.com/maharmstone/btrfs (englisch) – Entwicklerseite bei GitHub zu WinBtrFS, wohl eröffnet (oder auch gegründet) vom Entwickler Maharmstone ** …/blob/master/README.md ** …/releases * github.com/maharmstone/linux/tree/master/fs/btrfs – zugehörige Entwicklerseite von Maharmstones zum BtrFS-Linux-''Treiber, siehe auch zugehörige Seite von ''Torvalds (also Linus Torvalds), sowie Maharmstones und Torvalds sogenannte Commits ZFS erklärt: Ein Dateisystem, alle Funktionen – Golem, am 4.11.2019 Oracle Linux mit Btrfs – Heise, am 14.3.2012 Ein Btrfs-Praxis-Check und -Workshop – Admin-Magazin, Ausgabe 05/2012 Das zweite Service Pack für Suse Linux Enterprise 11 – Heise, am 28.2.2012 Clever schachteln: Das neue Linux-Dateisystem Btrfs im Detail – Admin-Magazin, Ausgabe 04/2009; u.a. mit „Btrfs gehört somit ab Kernel 2.6.29 zu den offiziellen unterstützten Linux-Dateisystemen.“ und „Btrfs lässt sich ohne zusätzliches Volume-Management oder Software-RAID über mehrere Datenträger hinweg … nutzen.“ Das Dateisystem Btrfs – c’t, am 7.7.2009; u.a. mit „Seit Linux 2.6.29 ist das Dateisystem … Teil des Linux-Kernels.“ ReactOS 0.4.1 Released (englisch) – ReactOS(.org), am 17.5.2016; u.a. mit ‚BTRFS support - Initial read and write support introduced via importing of the WinBtrfs driver.‘ Liesmich )}} – GitHub, zuletzt geändert am 10.11.2018; u.a. mit ‚GNU Lesser General Public Licence (LGPL)‘, ‚Copyright © 1995-2017 Jean-loup Gailly and Mark Adler‘, ‚Windows XP‘ und VHD; sowie ehemals auch zu ‚WinBtrfs v1.0.2‘ mit ‚WinBtrfs is a Windows driver for the next-generation Linux filesystem Btrfs. A reimplementation from scratch, it contains no code from the Linux kernel, and should work on any version from Windows 7 onwards. It is also included as part of the free operating system ReactOS.‘ ( }}; übersetzt „WinBtrfs ist ein Windows-Treiber für das Linux-Dateisystem Btrfs der nächsten Generation. Eine Neuimplementierung von Grund auf, es enthält keinen Code vom Linux-Kernel und sollte ab Windows 7 auf allen Versionen funktionieren. Es ist auch Teil des kostenlosen Betriebssystems ReactOS.“) Kategorie:KI